The Tale Of A Broken-Hearted Girl
by Chocolatelilac101
Summary: This is my story. Of how I fell in love, how I opened my heart to only have it stepped on. (Xion's POV, pairings Xion&Riku Sora&Kairi Roxas&Namine)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey! Hey! Anyone miss me? Well I'm back with a new story! Now, if you really feel like flaming me go for it but I WILL flame you black. Those who are kind, I hope you enjoy this story! =D**

**Now this chapter is a little short but they're will be longer :) **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix**

* * *

_June 1st 2013_

_I wanted to stop my legs from running, but it was impossible.  
_

_As if I were an experiment being controlled by a crazy scientist. _

_I kept running, everything a blur in front of me. Blinded by my own tears. __Tears of sorrow, tears of anger.__  
_

**_"Xion!"_**

_He shouted after me, I wasn't sure if he was following me. I didn't want to look back. __I couldn't. It would hurt too much._

_From what he told me, he'd be gone soon...but somehow...__It feels like he already was._

_My legs come to a halt and give out as I come to a little brook with a few shrubs encircling it. _

_I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them tightly, the way you'd embrace your loved one for the first time since you've been apart. _

_Like me, however, I wasn't sure if we'd ever see each other in a couple of days...these may be the end. _

_The end to everything, everything we've been through together, everything we've ever had. __Plans. Dreams. Crushed._

_Squeezing my legs tighter to me I release a few sobs, and cry out the tears until I cried myself dry. _

_I'm still shaking, but with one short breath, I speak a single word to myself._

_His name. In a soft and hoarse whisper._

_"Riku..."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like! Please R&amp;R If you want more! :P **


	2. Chapter 2

_August 19th, 2012_

_I don't think that I could ever forget this day._

_You see...my boyfriend, Riku and I? We...we kind of had sex...but don't worry! He used protection._

_So I shouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant. It hurt real badly, he was big and well, it was my first time. But it made him happy. _

_So I was happy._

_And as they always say in health, or if you ask your friends, that sex only hurts the first few times you do it, but after awhile it feels really good._

_I mean, why else do couples love sex so much? _

_I feel really awkward writing about this, but...this is the only way I can actually tell someone. _

_I'm to afraid to tell Kairi, Namine, and Olette, even though they've already done it with their boyfriends. _

_Do you think I should tell them Diary?_

_I might feel better if I do so, and then they'll stop teasing me about being a virgin! So yeah, I think I'll tell them tomight...or tomorrow...or next week..._

_WHENEVER it is, I'll tell them! They're my best friends and they'd never judge me!_

* * *

**_A/N: Hello there, everyone. My Apologies on the late update! My cousin (Boohbear19) Just turned 17 two days ago! So if you wanna be super awesome go and wish her a happy bday! And please leave me a review! :D _**

**_I will say that some chapters will be shorter than others cause it's a diary entry-based story...whatever they call it! So yeah! Please review and I'll see ya all next chappie! And lemons will get steamier ;) _**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, Kingdom Hearts? Don't own it. NEVER will! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_August 23rd, 2012  
_

_Dear Diary, _

_I finally told Namine, Kairi, and Olette about Riku and I. And you know what!? They were actually proud of me! _

_They said that I'm now a women. I knew I didn't have to worry. We're all best friends and tell each other everything! However, they told me one thing that kind of upset me a little... _

_They said that they'll always be here for me (No this isn't the upsetting part!) I was very touched by they're loyalty to me and told them that I'd always be there for them when they needed me, which is true! _

_The thing that upset me...was that they told me they had a feeling Riku and I wouldn't last forever..._

_Why would they say something like that? I mean, you never know what can happen in the future!_

_I mean, sure they're is a possibility that Riku and I may meet and be with other people, but they're is also a possibility that we could be together for a very long time! Like maybe getting married and having a few kids? I don't know! I guess time can only tell. _

_But still...it's kinda nice to dream about the future, you know?_

_Like...will Riku and I have three kids? Or four? MAYBE FIVE! _

_And if so...I hope they're all girls! Not that I wouldn't mind having baby boys, because they'd look like Riku. _

_But if I had all girls I can name them after my friends and buy the, cute dresses and stuff! _

_Anyways...one more week left of summer until school starts. _

_Kairi, Namine, Olette, and I all sat around the patio in Olette's backyard. We saw a shooting star fly by and kairi yelled "Quick, everyone make a wish!" _

_So we all closed our eyes tightly to make our wishes..._

_I wished for Riku and I to be together forever...I know you're never suppose to tell a wish or it won't come true...but I'm not TELLING my wish to you diary...I'm WRITING it. _

_Well, it's now midnight and I should get to bed. Goodnight Diary!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed! Stay tuned for more! ;D**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! KAY!? KAY. **

**Shout out time!: **

**DecisivePumpkinHead: Thank you, deary. Keep reading/reviewing and I shall update! ;)  
**

**RyoshiMorino: Thanks, but you should tell Booh yourself! She'd love to hear from you!  
**

**Boohbear19: Thanks love ;)  
**

**Itachiloverx3: Sure! Sure! :D  
**


End file.
